Twilight
by Mistresses of Evil
Summary: Legolas is poisoned by an ancient evil, which causes his spirit to leave his body and wander Middle-Earth. Aragorn and the Twins set out to the Northern Wastes to find a semi precious stone with the power to heal him, but another group of people want it..
1. The First Leaf of Autumn

Hello there! Nice to see you! This fic is the result of Estel and I wanting to write a joint fic... we hope you'll enjoy it! You can find out a bit more about us in our bio. Enjoy!

x Queenie x

Chapter One -The First Leaf of Autumn

A red leaf drifted down from the tree it had been in since spring, tumbling in the autumn breeze one way, then caught up in a draught and flying the other. It fluttered for a moment before landing on the stomach of a young Elf.

Legolas had followed the leaf's journey from the moment it had loosened from the twig, and watched with interest, lying on his back underneath the big oak. He removed his arm from behind his head, where it had been providing a comfortable headrest, and with long skinny fingers, he gently grasped the stalk and lifted it up, inspecting it in front of his face.

"Look Estel," he said softly, not turning to the young man that sat just behind him, propped up against the tree trunk.

The youth looked up from his book, eyebrows raised. He had dark brown nearly black hair that nearly reached his shoulders, and intense grey blue eyes.

"What?" asked Estel, looking with slight confusion at his best friend twiddling the leaf between his fingers.

Legolas looked up, and although he was seeing the boy upside down, he still saw the look of confusion on Estel's face. "This," he said simply. He still received a blank look.

"It's a _leaf." said Estel pointedly, frowning. Legolas laughed lightly, and it sounded like birdsong on a summer's day._

Grinning, he rolled over onto his stomach. "This, my friend," he said, holding up the leaf proudly. "_This_ is the first leaf of autumn." 

Estel rolled his eyes. "And that is important to you?" He returned to his book. Legolas frowned.

"Well, who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" he mumbled to no one in particular.

Estel poked an eye over the top of the book. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing..." said Legolas innocently, pulling his infamous 'Who, me?' face. Estel eyed him suspiciously for a moment, before going back to his book for the third time.

Legolas was getting fed up with this. "What are you reading anyway?" Reaching over he pulled the book out of the boy's hands and read the cover. "An archery book?!" he gasped, feigning shock, although it was blatantly sarcastic. "Well I never..."

"Give me that!" cried Estel grumpily, pulling the book out of Legolas' hands again.

"Temper!" laughed Legolas. "Why are you reading that anyway?"

Estel looked at him as though he had grown another head. Legolas looked around.

"What?!" cried the Elf, wondering why his friend was so reluctant to tell him just _why he was reading about a subject he was rather good at. "Only an innocent question..."_

Estel looked uncomfortable. "Look..." He trailed off. Glancing up, he sighed as he saw Legolas' wide eyed pleading look. "Alright, alright! I'll tell you, but... but, just don't tell Dan and Ro!"

Legolas raised his left hand. "I promise," he said solemnly.

"Right hand."

"Pardon?" asked the Elf, not understanding what the boy was talking about. Estel sighed.

"You use your _right_ hand if you're making a promise," Estel explained. Legolas arched an eyebrow, but not seeing any reason for Estel to lie, he sighed and raised his other hand.

"I promise."

Estel fell silent for a moment, before starting. "You and Dan and Ro have always been better than me at archery," he mumbled. He looked down uncomfortably at his feet. "I thought if I read about it I might get better."

Legolas smiled. "Estel," he laughed. "We've had a good few longer years than you to practise. After all, you're only seventeen; you're still a child!"

Estel's eyes darkened, but he grinned. "I am _not_ a child."

Legolas laughed out loud. "Well you are to me!" He took off, running down the worn dirt path that led to Rivendell. Estel growled, running after him.

As they dodged the trees, two twins were busy a little further into the city, practicing archery.

"Dan, that's cheating!" cried Elrohir, watching his brother try to move the target, a dead bit of wood, back a few paces without him noticing. Elladan grinned.

"You might want to move forward a bit." said Elladan, not explaining why. Elrohir was confused.

"Why on Middle-Earth would I want to do tha-" He was cut off by two blurs of gold and dark brown and green and red that slammed into him, sending him flying. The group rolled over the fresh green grass for a few moments before slowly coming to a halt. Elrohir shook his head, trying to stop the world spinning.

Before his eyes, he saw what looked like two little demons, one blonde and the other dark haired. 'Oh no...' he thought. 

"I caught you!" cheered one little 'demon' happily.

"I let you!" grumbled the other.

The colours swam back into place, and he saw, sprawled out over the ground, Estel and Legolas.

"Oh, hello there Ro!" beamed Estel, seeing his older brother. He got up and brushed himself off.

"Sorry about that," apologised Legolas, pulling a few blades of grass from his braids. Elrohir scowled.

"You should be," he said darkly, ignoring Elladan's pitiful attempts not to laugh. "I was just about to beat our _dear_ brother here in an archery contest!"

Elladan snorted. "Oh Ro, don't be stupid. You know that would never happen!"

"Speaking of archery..." Legolas smirked, watching to see what Estel's reaction would be. The boy's eyes went wide.

"Legolas, you promised!" he hissed from behind Elladan's shoulder, his face furious. He was thinking of all the possible ways to exact revenge on his friend if he told...

"...we ought to do something constructive, to practise I mean." finished the Prince. Estel let go of the breath he was holding, but still sent a smouldering look of fury towards the Elf. The four thought for a moment.

"We could go out on a little hunting trip," suggested Legolas. "I mean, we've been here most of the summer; it would be nice to get out for a while." He was met with bright smiles all around. 

"Great idea Legolas!" said Elrohir. "That way, we can have a bit of fun, _and Estel could practise his archery."_

Elladan stood, thinking for a moment. "Oh dear..." he mumbled suddenly. Elrohir frowned.

"What's the matter Dan?" he asked. He was met with an answer he'd half expected, but didn't want to hear.

"We'll have to ask Ada," Elladan sighed. The other three groaned in unison.

"He'll never let us go!" moaned Estel, folding his arms. "Remember the _last hunting trip we went on?" He repressed a shudder. There never seemed to be a time when they came back from any kind of trip whatsoever without having at least one of them injured one way or another. _

"Well if someone hadn't been so eager to go running through the forest -" started Elrohir.

"I was being chased by a Warg!" protested Estel in a pained voice.

"- Then maybe we wouldn't have woken that entire pack of wolves -"

"You were the one screaming like a girl..." grumbled Estel.

"- And then you wouldn't have been shot in the arse, and we wouldn't have had to carry you home, whinging and whining." finished Elrohir, folding his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow at his younger brother.

"And who, pray tell, was the one whose archery was so bad that he shot Estel in the arse?" smirked Elladan, his eyes twinkling as he glanced at his twin. "Looks like you'd better face up to the facts, Ro - I'm a better archer than you."

"You reckon!" snorted Elrohir in disdain, "The only reason I missed is because you tripped into me..."

"And that was because the wolves Estel had just woken up were trying to eat me!"

"So we're agreed Estel is to blame then?" grinned Legolas mischievously. 

"Oh shut up, you blonde..." teased Estel, dodging nimbly out the way of Legolas' playful shove. Seventeen years of living with the twins had taught him some very, very useful survival skills.

"'Blonde'?" repeated Legolas in mock horror, placing a hand upon his heart. "I am deeply wounded by this Estel! I thought you were better than that... And besides," he added mockingly to the twins, "I think you'll find that being from Mirkwood, I'm the best archer."

"Poncey Prince..." mumbled Elladan.

"Moany monarch..." agreed Elrohir.

"Older brothers..." tutted Estel, shaking his head in hopelessness.

Even though he wasn't a member of the family, Legolas was still considered by Elrond as a fourth son. 

"I suppose we could try..." shrugged Legolas, aiming another whack at Estel. Finding its mark, it left a proud red mark on his forehead. Elladan sniggered as Estel shot him a seething look.

Elrohir sighed. "Yes well, if he bites off any of our heads, seeing as it's _your idea we'll make sure it's __yours..."_

"And if anyone gets injured, are we all agreed its Estel's fault?" asked Legolas.

Estel hit him round the head. "Blondes..." he muttered.

~

A cold, biting wind swept through the Iron Hills, past the foremost peaks of the Misty Mountains, on towards the desolate hills by Fortnost. It swirled icily around Lake Evendim, throwing the freezing water into plumes upon the rocky, barren shore. Nothing but the wind stirred here; barely living thorn and thistle thickets scratched and tore at the rock hard ground, almost ripping their roots from the ground as they struggled against bonds to reach the water, so near and yet so far away. The ruins of the once formidable and mighty tower of the Kings of Arnor now stood empty and forlorn, haunted by memories and ghosts of the past... For nothing but the wind stirred there now - nothing but the treacherously whispering, never letting, bone-chilling wind...

...A shadow flitted across between the ancient boulders. Malice seemed to lay like a mantle about it, covering the ground in a hazy blackness. The thickets withdrew from its gaze, cowering before its oozing sense of pure evil. It remained in the shadows, unmoving and yet everywhere at once. It watched, with hollow, raven eyes the antics of four hunters from afar...

...One stood out. Tall, fair haired, different from the others. 

The shadow sneered. Its time had now come...

~*~*~*~

**Hope you like that! Please R&R and make us both happy! ^_^**


	2. Not Hunting, 'Poaching'

Disclaimer: Sadly (and we really, _really do mean that we're very, __very sorry about this) neither Queenie, nor I, am profiting from these little exploits of ours. Other than the wonderful and useful reviews you lot give of course… Which by the way we dream about at night… Least ways I do… ^_^_

A/N : Omg, another chapter! Like, whoa, dude!  Oh, just so you know, being how this is a joint fic and all, where Queenie posted the first chapter, so I'll post this (okay… duh…) then we'll take it in turns. Now what's the bet that Queenie already said that in the first chapter's notes and I've forgotten? Feel free to make bids, I'll keep a record of it… ^_^ 

Ok – well, seeing how there seems to be a lot of room up top here, me thinks I'll do the reviewer replies here! Oh – if there are questioned about the bits that Queenie wrote from the first chapter, then I'll leave them for her to answer, because I obviously don't know exactly what she'd say… Or what goes on in that mind of hers…

Legolas: Count yourself lucky. Do you people have any idea what they have in store for me?!?!? Hmm?!?!? WELL?!?!

Erm… no, Leggy. That's why we hope they're reading the fic in the first place. _Elves…_

Reviewer Replies

_Rauko_ Nimaurie_ – Thank you, we hope you enjoy it! And thank you for that little piece of advice; we toned down the speech in the chapter a little as well, according to that, so thanks again! ^_^_

_Estel Elven Enchantress_ – Well, hello there you beautiful, great person, who obvious has an eye for great fics!

Legolas: Estel? STOP BIGGING YOURSELF UP!!!

Alright, alright… ^_^

_ElvenRanger13_ – Ah, a person of few, but meaningful words… ^_~ We're thrilled you like it! Thanks!

_hansay1300_ – Helllloooo there! Well Queenie says that you're a regular reviewer of hers – and I must admit, after that wonderful review, you're high on my best-reviewer-friend list ^_^ Ah flattery… You liked the conversations then? That was me for the most part towards the end, though most of the chapter was Queenie. It's just that they caused a little controversy… Ah well, can't win them all can you?! I'm going to shut up now and let you read the fic…

_Nightshade3_ – Well, thank you for having such faith in us! I just hope its not unfounded… ^_^ Thanks!

_elfmage – Firstly, very cool name ^_^ Ah, I'm guessing from your review that you're a regular Queenie reviewer too? Whoa, she's brought a little army with her! I feel so alone L ... Well, if I do say so myself, the shadow part was mine… Quite proud of it… beams_

Legolas – Sickening. Just sickening…

Shaaadduppp… Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter from the Mistresses of Evil too!

_LOTR Chic – 'ello! Yeah, I have to admit, I'm a huge Dan and Ro fan, like, MAJOR – hence Grey Eyed Elven Twins ^_^ Ah, shameless promotion… But hey, Legolas torture fics are like lifelines for half the population! Everyone loves them! They rule! Thanks for your support!_

_lulu_ bell_ – YAY! ANOTHER KRAZY PERSON! COME JOIN OUR KRAXY BEAN SPROUT CLUB! ^_^ Teehee, what can I say; the Mistresses of Evil are a recipe for disaster where this lot are concerned – and I hope we do pull you through! I've got exams at the mo… Keep forgetting to revise… Damn… Well, you stay with us and we'll stay with you, as the saying goes!_

Legolas – That's not a saying.

Its is now… ^_^

Well!!!!!!!!! After all that, I'm pretty worn out! Don't mind if I have a kip while you're reading do you? No? Oh good…

flops down on bed

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…………….

~

Chapter Two - Not Hunting, 'Poaching'****

"No!" Lord Elrond answered for the umpteenth time, restraining himself from all but ripping his own hair out. Damned persistent sons! "No, not a chance, absolutely and definitely not going to happen! Do I make myself clear?!"

Elladan gulped. He just had to catch him in a cranky mood didn't he…

"But Ada – please – me and Elrohir will be fine, we'll look after Estel," he protested, though he flinched at his father's steely glare, "And Legolas is quite capable –"

"Firstly, it's '_Elrohir and I'," said Elrond sardonically. If he'd told Elladan about his grammar once, he'd told him a million times, and that is tedious even in an immortal lifetime. "Secondly, Legolas is not capable of looking after a dead log in the middle on a burned down forest, let alone himself!" Elrond practically exploded. Of course, he meant no offence to the Prince; on the contrary, quite the opposite. It was something of a standing joke in Imladris that Legolas seldom, if ever, came in without one form of injury or another, and he __could be incredibly clumsy at times. In fact, if something had a very, very slim chance of happening, say that Erestor would ever win a race against Glorfindel (yet another standing joke, but it shall not come into this tale, though we may tell it to you one day), then it was more often than not replied with the phrase, "Right; and the Prince of Mirkwood hasn't a scratch on him." _

But back in Elrond's study, he was rubbing his temples in exasperation; Eru was having a joke the day these four were born, he thought to himself.

At the Lord's previous statement, a muffled cry of indignity came from behind the closed door. Elrond rolled his eyes.

"Oh Valar help me," he muttered, "Come on, all of you in here now please." he called.

The thick oak door swung swiftly open to reveal a rather hurt looking Elven Prince, a frustrated other twin and a look of pure injustice on the face of a young dark haired human. One by one, they filed in beside Elladan , who shot them glances of hopelessness and the occasional scowl for good measure. 

"Well done Dan," drawled Elrohir sarcastically. "The persuasive Master strikes again..."

"Oh shut up," snapped the elder twin, "I didn't choose to ask him you know; it was our wonderful Prince here who had the bright idea of drawing straws." He exhaled noisily. "Drawing straws... Drawing straws, I ask you, where did you come up with that?! I feel sorry for Mirkwood; you'll be ruling one of these days! What will you do if there is justice to be done- draw straws to see if he goes to the dungeons or not?!" he finished, directing a steely angry gaze towards the Mirkwood Prince. 

Legolas feigned innocence.

"Just because you're no good at art, Dan –" But he was cut off by a sharp jab in his ribs.

"Stop it you two," hissed Estel, "We still might have a chance if you at least pretend to grow up."

Elladan sent him a seething glare, and Legolas flicked him on the forehead.

Elrond watched the whole proceeding while half-sitting, half-leaning against the front of his parchment and quill littered desk, his arms folded precisely across his chest, the gold trimmed sleeves of his rich plum robes tucked carefully in. He cleared his throat, struggling not to smile, though it was probably one of the more difficult undertakings in his immortal lifetime. Oh, there was some fun to be had here…

"When you're all quite ready," he said loudly. The bickering and mock fighting between the four stopped immediately, as they turned meekly to watch the elven Lord.

"Thank you, that's better – now," began Elrond, shifting his weight a little to look a little more Lordly, "So – Legolas. Can you explain to me exactly what is going on here please?"

Legolas started at the sound of his name, and physically had to restrain himself from kicking Estel's ankles out from underneath him as the human unsuccessfully tried to suppress a snigger.

"Well – erm, we were all just thinking – actually, Estel was just saying how he could do with some archery practice-" (Estel glared openly at him, much to his fathers amusement) "- So I – no, Elrohir suggested that – perhaps  - we could go on a harmless little hunting trip?" he ended feebly. He could feel two pairs of eyes on him; Elrohir's seething, miffed ones, and Lord Elrond's pleasantly surprised, passive ones.

Lord Elrond raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Ah, I see," he nodded, as if he had just comprehended the whole thing, and hesitated before continuing. "I wonder, Legolas – my memory is a little hazy – could you also tell me exactly what happened last time you went on a… How was it you put it? Ah yes – 'a harmless, little hunting trip'?" He stressed each syllable to its full potential, a blatantly false confused look upon his face. The twins and Estel had a funny feeling they knew exactly what was coming next, but of course, had no way of warning the Prince – not to say that they felt any desire to do so, of course…

 Legolas may not have been 'in on it', but he wasn't completely stupid either, and now it was his turn to gulp.

"Estel got shot in the –"

"No, no, not Estel," said Elrond dismissively, waving a graceful hand in a careless way, "What happened to you?"

"Ah." Legolas felt a hot flush spring up on his neck, and spread quickly along his throat and cheeks, until he had turned a brilliant and proud shade of magenta. Estel couldn't help noticing how with his bright golden hair, he strongly resembled a pig in a wig.

"Oh – well – erm – I –"

"Are you quite alright, Prince Legolas?" asked Lord Elrond in what appeared to be concern; but Estel, Dan and Ro knew him too well. There was a definite twinkle in his eye now, which resembled the sort the twins got before they played a prank on their dearest little brother far too much… Well, children have to learn from their parents, don't they?

"Oh yes – well – I  - Igotshotinthefoo…" Legolas mumbled something incoherently under his breath, trailing off into silence. He looked down towards his feet sheepishly, attempting to hide his blushes.

"I'm sorry, didn't quite catch that," prompted Elrond cheerily. Funnily enough, whether he was 300 or 3000, this was still rather... amusing...

Legolas gritted his teeth.

"I shot myself in the foot," he managed through a clenched jaw. Still his gaze was fixated on the floor. "The floor, the floor," he thought to himself. "Always the floor..."

"And then?" continued Elrond.

"I fell in the river."

"Yes?"

"And almost drowned…"

"And who was it that rescued you?" asked the Elven Lord, allowing a small grin while the blonde wasn't looking.  
  
  


"The – the maids washing bed sheets on the bank…" replied Legolas, finally letting the others see his face as he looked up again. Elrond quickly masked the sly smile on his face.

"Right. So, all in all, I'd say that that harmless little hunting trip was neither harmless nor little, and that it is far more likely you were the ones being hunted, wouldn't you?" asked Elrond lightly, as if they were discussing the weather outside. 

All four shook their heads; though, where Legolas' cheeks burned, the other three were biting their tongues painfully hard in an attempt to prevent themselves laughing. Yes; they had definitely learnt from the best…

"Oh good, we're agreed then. So you see, I have very, _very_ good reason to refuse to let you go hunting, don't I?" questioned Lord Elrond a little triumphantly. As they all nodded in compliance, it was all he could do to stop himself from laughing; oh sometimes being Ada could be so much fun…

"Please Ada," Elrohir blurted out, "I promise, there'll be no casualties, no near death experiences, no attempts at heroics without back up, no tricks or dares –"

"Ha! Well if that isn't the funniest thing I've ever heard," snorted Elrond, "And besides, you missed out 'no throwing ourselves off horses' and 'no getting trapped in a rockslide in the mountains' and 'no drowning ourselves in the river'." 

"Yes – well," stammered Elrohir, looking crestfallen, "I was just going to say that."

"It's not like we go looking for trouble," grumbled Estel.

"It just finds us." agreed Legolas.

"Or rather you," snickered Elladan. "What does it do, follow you like a little lost puppy?!"

Legolas smirked at him sarcastically. Eru, sometimes he could truly hate Elladan... 

Elrond sighed, remembering with fondness the same sort of friendly bickering between himself and Elros, long ago, on the shores of Beleriand…

"Look – boys, I'm sorry, but I just can't let you do this to me right now without rhyme or reason," explained Elrond almost apologetically. "The larders are full of game already, and you can practice archery in safety enough out in the orchards, without needing to throw yourselves into danger. Besides Legolas, the only times you have ever come into Rivendell unaided were the first time you ever arrived, because you had not met the twins, or because you were carried here half-drowned by the river. Your father would kill me if he found out you'd done that again," he added, more to himself.

"But he won't find out–"

"I know, because you're not going to do it again –"

-"And I only did that once," finished Legolas in a slightly hurt voice.

"Be that as it may, you're not going hunting and that's final. I'm sorry, but I just can't trust you until you grow up a bit. Why can't you be like other children, and find nice, safe things to do that don't mean your poor father has to stick you back together again whenever you come home?!" he added jokingly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a bit of writing to do…"

A little dejectedly, the foursome slumped hunched and downcast out of the door into the hallway. As soon as the door had clicked shut behind them however –

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Elladan breathed to them, a cheeky glint in his eye.

"If it includes the washing maids, then no." grinned Legolas. That would get him back for his 'trouble' remark.

Elladan rolled his eyes. "Ro, you remember what happened last time Ada said no, right?" 

"Of course I do," scoffed Elrohir loudly, but quickly apologized as Elladan motioned for him to quieten down. "Do you think we could get away with it?" he whispered.

Legolas gazed quizzically at Estel, who shrugged back, looking just as lost.

"Don't ask me, I just live here."

"Don't see why not, it worked last time…" Elladan broke off as Leithial, a pretty dark haired cleaning maid came around the corner. All four, who had unconsciously huddled together, hastily stood apart and plastered their faces with goofy, fake smiles. Leithial saw through the façade immediately, she'd seen it a hundred times before; giggling softly to herself, she disappeared with a duster into one of the corridors adjoining rooms.

"That was too close," said Elladan quietly, letting out a sigh of relief. He leant over slightly to try and catch a glimpse of the Elven maiden through the doorway. "I should really ask her what she's doing this weekend," he added suddenly, mumbling to himself. He'd obviously forgotten the other three were still standing with him. They rolled their eyes at him. 

"Come on," nodded Elrohir to the other two, "We need to get somewhere safer."

"And then you'll explain to us what on Middle Earth you're talking about?" asked Estel. Elrohir ignored him, but led them swiftly and silently up the end of the corridor to the Great Hall, and after checking that the coast was indeed clear, they tiptoed 'inconspicuously' across the vast marble floor, to a side door into the woods at the other end.

As Elladan softly closed the door behind him, the walked on for a minute more or so into the woodland, until they came to a small glen just big enough for them all to stand in, through which ran a bubbling brook. 

"Ok, well, now that we're miles from civilization," joked Legolas, "Is it safe enough to tell us mere mortals – sorry, mortal and immortal – exactly what you have planned up your sleeve?"

"I'll have you know there's nothing up my sleeve," stated Elladan in a booming voice, pulling his sleeves up. Elrohir stared at him in disgust for a moment, then shook his head hopelessly.

"No Dan – just… No."

"Right… well anyway – what was this idea you had?" said Estel, quickly changed the subject. Sometimes he really did worry about his brothers. Seeing as they normally did everything else together, he'd decided long ago that they must have both been dropped on their heads as Elflings.

"Well," said Elrohir secretively, the same devilish glint that had been apparent in his twins eye now glistening in his own, "Last time Ada said we couldn't go hunting, we sat and thought and strained to think of a loophole by which we technically weren't going against his word."

"It quite literally took us ages," said Elladan plainly, "And by the time we'd figured it out, we couldn't really be bothered to go hunting any more anyway –"

"Ah, correction," interrupted Elrohir, rounding on his twin, "You didn't want to go. I believe it was something to do with a certain Felithwen…"

"Shut up," mumbled the elder twin darkly, going a little red, "Besides, her name was Threlias."

"Anyway!" Legolas said loudly, cutting off the impending argument.  

"Yes… Anyway, we figured it out: Poaching."

For a moment there was silence.

"Poaching?" repeated the other two, not quite believing what they'd just heard.

"Poaching."

"Poaching." Estel looked at Legolas in despondency. "You wonder why I am the way I am?"

"You poor thing…" the Prince comforted his friend, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Oh ha, ha, you're so very funny," mocked Elladan.

"Well you can laugh all you want, it worked for us last time, no reason to say it won't work again."

"I'm sorry, you've completely lost me: you couldn't explain it again could you?" teased Legolas. The twins scowled at him.

"The point is, hunting isn't the same as poaching. Poaching is – well – an elaborate word for stealing –"

"But we don't like to call it that." Elrohir added hastily, "Think of it more as… "

"Permanently borrowing?" suggested Estel.

"Precisely!" cried the twins in unison, their faces lighting up. Estel shrugged.

"Sounds alright to me." he nodded.

Legolas looked at him in disdain. "You seem to have forgotten one thing; to steal, or rather, poach something, you need to be on someone else's land. All of Rivendell belongs to your father."

"Whoever said anything about hunting in Rivendell?!" said Elladan incredulously, "Dear me no, that would defeat the object, my dear Prince!"

"Well where are we going to hunt then?!" asked Legolas, arching an eyebrow. He refused to walk halfway home to Mirkwood just to catch an animal!

"There's a little town called Amberley, about half a day's easy riding away," explained Estel, "If we get a good hard gallop there and back, it shouldn't take more than an hour, leaving plenty of time for poaching." 

Legolas stared at his young friend in surprise.

"What?" said Estel sheepishly, "I've told you before, you grow up with these two, and it rubs off on you."

"Well," sighed Legolas. This morning had been rather eventful already, and it was only midday. "To Amberley it is then!"

"Brilliant," beamed Elladan, "Now, Elrohir and I will go and get some supplies, a few essentials and the weapons, while you two get the horses ready, ok? We'll meet you by the stables in ten minutes!"

Estel and Legolas nodded in acknowledgement, and were about to set off in the other direction, when Elladan grabbed his shoulder.

"Remember, don't put tack on the horses for us; if anyone asks, then just tell them we're going for a ride, and won't be back 'til late, alright?" Elladan told him. With another sharp nod, he set off after his twin, who had already disappeared through the trees.

"Come on then, my dearest Prince," smiled Estel, a tingling sensation of adventure lighting his skin as he playfully shoved Legolas in front of him.

"You know, one day, if you ever come to Mirkwood, I might just actually act like a Prince, and see how you like it then…" grinned Legolas. Estel just laughed at him, as they followed the well worn path to the stables. 

Miles and miles away, the shadow cackled insanely to itself. Everything was going to plan… Gathering all its dark and inky black self together, it set off south, borne upon an icy wind, towards a quiet unsuspecting wood around a small town…

~

**Legolas - Prods Estel**

**Huh…Wha-? Oh! Right, end of chapter! I knew that… Ah no, evil malice-y thing… But what is it? And what doe sit want? And what will happen? **

**snort**

**Yeah right, like we'll tell you ^_~ You'll just have to read on to find out! **

**Please review, for the Mistresses sake…**

**Loadsa love, your very own, Mistresses of Evil… Though this particular Mistress is Estel ^_^ **


	3. Soul Breaker

**Yup, it's me again; Queenie! ^_^ Any questions about Chapter 2, don't ask me! That is _Estel's_ job... ^_^ **

**Just so you know, I got a serious case of writer's block doing this; I wrote up to when Legolas walks forward, the rest is Estel's, of course with some minor changes by me...**

**I'm really sorry for not adding this chapter sooner, but there's been a lot going on at the moment and I just haven't had the time. Sorry!!!**

**Reviewer Replies******

**Deana****; Thanks! We're enjoying writing it! ^_^**

**Jamie****; Thanks! **

**websterans****; Thanks very much!**

**LOTR Chic****; Both Estel & I adore the Twins, and naturally we have a soft spot for Aragorn & Legolas too... ^_~**

**elfmage****; Oh no, we've already built our army!!! =) They tried to run, but our specially bred Orcs caught up with them anyway! Lol, motto is- Never spoil the plot! Otherwise you'd all just walk off without reading, eh? Thanks for reviewing!**

**lulu**** bell****; Jeez, your reviews are as long as my average chapter length!!! ^_^ Woah, that is one nasty sounding teacher!!! =S Our exams? Well, our government likes to pile the pressure on us, so we get them when we're 7, 11, 14 (plus any extras that the schools want to give us) then GCSEs when we're 16 (have to study for 2 years for them!) then if we want to carry on our education we do A-levels then go to college or university... more exams there!!! Phew! It's a lot, but we have to get by! I like it here in ****England**** (not sure what Estel thinks though) ; I'm a Londoner, so it's cool here in the city, but what I really love is the countryside. I adore going there; it's just like the Shire when you look at it! What is the ****US**** like? I'd love to go...**

**LazarusZ****; Thanks!**

**Ellie in ElfPajamas****; It's ok, we know we can't please everybody! Thanks for reviewing anyway! ^_^**

**Kyliah****; Thanks! ^_^ We both love reading your reviews!!!**

**randomramblings****; Lol, living up to your name now, aren't you! ^_^ Thanks for the review!**

**So, the story... you were wondering why this was a _Drama_ fic? You'll find out now...    **

****

**Chapter Three**

So far, it had all gone exactly according to plan. The four 'poachers' had snuck away a few hours earlier, dodging the watchful gaze of Elrond by leading their horses up the well worn path by the falls, heading west towards Amberley. 

They had, as Estel had suggested, gotten a good hard gallop towards the little settlement, and now, as the Sun began to reach its peak of midday, they had arrived at their destination.

Opting not to actually _enter_ Amberley, for the people there, though they had seen Elves before, may have been curious as to why three had left the haven of Rivendell and their own appointed hunting grounds to come to theirs, _and_ why they were travelling with a teenage human. There was also the fact that they were poaching; they didn't want to bring unwanted attention to themselves...

A wild boar slowly trotted along in the muddy meadow, its pig-like nose close to the ground, sniffing noisily, making a gruff oinking noise. 

The unsuspecting creature didn't notice the four pairs of bright eyes stalking it from a nearby bush.

"It sounds like Estel when he's sleeping!" whispered Elrohir. The young man scowled and punched him on the arm.

Elladan sighed. "Shut up, both of you!" he hissed angrily. "You'll scare it off!"

Silence fell once more between the four. The boar slowly foraged around, stopping to chew at points on some sort of interesting meal it had found; most likely worms or the like.

Legolas leaned over slightly. "Estel, get your arrow ready."

Estel complied obediently. The arrow was loosely nocked onto the string, before Legolas shuffled a little closer. "Now aim... concentrate!"

The youngster squinted his left eye slightly, concentrating hard on his target. The tip of the arrow pointed directly at the boar's thick neck. He drew back, and...

"Legolas!" he hissed.

The Mirkwood Elf, who had been watching over his friend's shoulder to make sure he was aiming correctly, looked at Estel, who had turned his head sharply over his shoulder.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked. Estel had been doing everything perfectly well, wonderfully well...

"Stop breathing down my neck!"

Legolas swallowed. "Sorry..."

Turning back, Estel squinted again and re-aimed. He drew back his right arm and shot...

Without warning, a bitter wind blew from the North. It stung Estel's eyes just as he released his arrow, causing the brown shaft to sail gracefully off course and land just by the animal's hind foot. It squealed noisily and took off across the meadow, heading for the woods.

"Get after it!!!" cried Elladan.

Had anyone been passing by, they would have received quite a shock as three Elves and a human burst from the foliage and began chasing the wild boar, which grunted and squealed as its stout legs carried it across the mud and grass.

"Quick!" shouted Elrohir. "If it gets in there, we'll lose it!"

Estel, not quite as fast as his brothers and friend, gradually began falling behind. Legolas shot a look back and slowed slightly.

"Dan! Ro! Wait!" he called. Estel soon caught up with him. 

"Why are you... slowing... down?" asked Estel, pausing to breath.

"I've got an idea," replied Legolas as they reached where the twins had paused.     

"What's wrong?" asked Elladan.

"Nothing, nothing," said Estel. "Legolas says he's got an idea."

"So _that's_ what is wrong," Elrohir commented sarcastically. 

Legolas glared at him before beginning. "I'll go into the wood and I'll flush it out, while you three wait out here to shoot it."

The others thought it over for mere seconds.

"I like it!" said Elladan. "We wait here, nice and peacefully, not to mention _clean_, while our dear sweaty, muddy Prince here has the joy of running after an insane boar in an attempt to get it to turn around."

Elrohir grinned. "The perfect plan..."

~*~*~*~

The trees were tall here, the gold and red and brown leaves fluttering like feathers towards the ground. The forest floor was littered with the remains of summer been and gone, the odd squirrel climbing hastily up a strong trunk bark. The scene was tranquil... calm...

"Get back here you beast!" roared Legolas angrily. The boar thundered through the woods, darting between various trees and dodging the increasingly annoyed Elf.

The boar was leading him deeper into the forest. The sun was casting longer and darker shadows across the ground, making the whole place darker.

"Maybe I should give up," thought Legolas. "There's got to be more game around than this problematic creature..."

The branches of the tree spread out further here, sometimes snagging on his clothes, forcing him to stop and untangle himself. He heard a snuffling noise and turned back to where the boar had been barely seconds ago...

"Darn thing's gone..." he groaned. He finally pulled his cloak loose from the twigs and walked forward. 

Even with his keen elven ears, he could only faintly detect the scuffling sounds of the triumphantly escaping boar as it disappeared through the trees. Legolas sighed. Losing boars he could deal with; telling Dan and Ro? That was a completely different matter altogether...

Readjusting his cloak on his shoulder, he turned and stalked his way back through the forest. Perhaps he would find something on the way out? Oh yes... a squirrel; that'll impress them, a sarcastic voice in the back of his head droned... just imagine; Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, spending the entire afternoon chasing a cursed squirrel through the woods... 

The icy wind that had earlier hit Estel began whistling once more through the leaves, whispering and murmuring at him. Frowning at the unusual song the autumn leaves were sighing, Legolas inadvertently picked up his pace, and shivered slightly at the brisk cold. When he realised he was doing it, his frown deepened... He shouldn't be feeling the cold... come to think of it, he'd never felt the cold before in all of his long life... 

The mumbling in the trees grew louder as the bone-chilling wind picked up, faster and faster all around him; his hair whirled like leaves caught in an updraft and his cloak whipped around his legs as he blindly stumbled on in what he thought - or rather, had begun to hope was the right direction. Unreasonable and illogical fear set up a faint residence in his heart - he had never become lost in woodland before, nor had he ever felt the biting weather as he did now - where was that meadow?! Shouldn't he be there by now?

All at once, he found himself no longer harassed by the branches on the trees, and as the wind died down a little, he saw he had wondered into a small glen through which a bubbling brook merrily ran, and continued as a glistening stream, winding a path through the trees and out onto -

"The meadow!" he cried happily, and as the dying red sun lighted him with her last few rays, he grinned to himself; honestly, being afraid of that... No, he hadn't really been afraid... See? Even now, he was forgetting it all... in fact, peering through the trees, he could actually see three dark and distant figures on the other side of the meadow, waiting anxiously. By some fluke, he had rounded them, and come out on the other side of the grassland. He sniggered to himself; oh he could have some fun with this alright.

He made to follow the stream down through the gaps in the trees, and scare his companions with - oh, say silently sneaking up them? It would be easy to do this to Estel, and true, it would be a little more difficult to scare Elladan and Elrohir, but Woodland Elves like himself were known to be able to far more silent when stalking than their Noldor cousins. The looks on their faces would be classic. 

Except, that plan was never followed through. He never even reached the trees. 

Stepping forwards, he felt the icy wind blow like a tornado around him, concealing him in a tight cocoon of swirling dusty air and dead leaves. He tried to call out or even cough, but only succeeded in drawing debris into his lungs; he choked and stumbled blindly, his sense of elven balance gone as he uselessly waved his arms around in an attempt to pull free of the unknown phenomenon. 

The wind literally tore through his tunic and shirt, and caused great gashes in his skin, and as the crimson liquid seeped through his clothes and a cold, the like of which he had never felt before gripped his heart and pulled and squeezed, as if trying to rip it from his chest.

They say that before you die, you will see... something. A light at the end of a tunnel; a host of angels; maybe even Eru himself... Well, if idle mortal tales are to be believed, then the being Legolas saw swimming in front of his eyes was a minion of Morgoth himself. Glowering red eyes pored into the Prince's, his shadowy, inky face dancing and twirling and reaching out towards him with icy, vice hazy arms... 

In that moment, Legolas slowly began to feel strength ebbing away from him. It may have been the cold - but bit by bit, it felt as through something was tearing his heart, his soul, his very essence from its physical binding to claim for its own demonic purposes. And to his own horror, Legolas felt his will to fight seeping away like the blood from his wounds, and as every second passed, his resistance grew weaker... and weaker... and weaker... 

In a last ditch attempt to save what he knew was his life, Legolas screamed. A high pitched, spine chilling scream, that echoed around the small valleys for miles; children in Amberley went running to their mother's arms; the husbands grabbed swords and axes and prepared for a terrible battle; animals scattered and fled in pure fear; for the sound of a soul being ripped from its body could not be even imagined in Middle Earth. Across the meadow, three figures froze in terror, and slowly turned to face the sound. Past all the pain, the agony, the grief... they recognised that voice.

In an instant, it was over. The winds disappeared with a swift sharpness, leaving him numb and cold. The world around him seemed old and worn and grey, like a fading painting in the failing castle of a dying King. Breathing deeply, he tried to pull himself together and shaking, he gradually pulled himself onto his knees and using a nearby branch for support, heaved himself to his feet just as Estel, Elladan and Elrohir came bursting through the trees by the stream. 

He looked up at them and smiled weakly, expecting a bombardment of questions to which he did not know the answer... But they weren't looking at him. Estel's young dark silvery-blue eyes, shot full of fear, were not resting upon the Prince, and nor were the ancient grey eyes of the twins. They were fixed to a spot on the ground just behind him. Legolas gulped nervously and closed his own eyes in despair. Keeping them closed, he wished and prayed with all his might that it was all just an awful dream... 

Spinning on the boots of his heels, he turned to face what caused his friends such horror... and saw his own body, lying sprawled on the floor, deathly pale, unmoving, empty glassed eyes staring at the sky.

~*~*~*~

**So... what did you think? =)**


	4. Restless Soul, Wandering Spirit

**Disclaimer: Alas! Neither Queenie, nor I have found a loophole around those darned lawyers. But give us time! There is always hope, after all…**

**A/N: …But apparently not if you're a certain Elven Prince! No prizes for guessing who ^_~ Oh go on then, maybe a cookie if you're good, and leave a review. Bribery? Me? Banish the thought!**

**Now…**** One veeerrrrryyyy important point. Queenie has been really rather busy over the last month or so, so if this chapter is reloaded at any time if she goes through it, then you know why, savvy? I just didn't want to keep you lovely people waiting too long, you see?**

**Oh, and the second little poem-y thing is mine. What can I say, got bored…**

**Reviewer Replies!**

**Jenihenpen****: Mwah ha ha!!! Yes, once again Leggy dearest is the victim of our torture – come on, don't pretend you don't like it ^_~**

**Jamie: Lol, we thank you!!! Sorry this did take a while to come out, but at least it's here!**

**Sammy3: O_O Wide eyes hey? Lol, we're thrilled you like it! Hope you like this chapter too ^_^**

**evil**** spapple pie: Lol, your not the first to have said that mellon nin ^_^ Btw, you have THE coolest name ya know… Lol, well, being a millennia old elf Lord, Legolas has gotta seem a little naïve really, hasn't he? What a blonde… No offence in any way to blondes! ^_^ **

**LazarusZ****: Lol, sorry this took a while too! Teehee, what can I say: we love cliffies! Actually, one day, I'm going to take that phrase seriously, and leave someone hanging off a cliff by a clothes hanger… LOL! ^_^**

**LOTR Chic: Oh poor Leggy, yes!!! Thank you!**

**Futura**** Black: bounces back as ****monitor rattles angrily from Futura's hitting Sorry, sorry, sorry, honest we are precciousss!!!! We know we took ages, _again_… But its here now, that's a good thing isn't it? ^_^ Mwah ha ha, what have we done to Leggy indeed?! flicks pea at Legolas' head Well, no reaction – that makes a difference… Lol, I sooo know what you mean about the Elrondish-look! My mum does it all the time. And as for going insane – JOIN THE CLB, HONEY!!! ^_^**

**hobbitfan2: Thank you! ^_^**

**Astievia****: avoids thrown objects from Astievia I'm sooo sorry we haven't updated sooner, honest I am!!! Please forgive me? As for joining the Nut Club… Honey, we _run_ one. And you're in it! Mwah ha ha ha ha!!!! **

**Legolas: No, why can't we just look 'em in some horrible dungeon somewhere and forget where we put the key??!?!?!**

**Erm.. How about… No.**

**curious**** reader: out of breath I'm here, I'm here, I'm here!!! Lol, we're back, even if it did take us a while! ^_^ Hope you enjoy!!!**

**lulu**** belle: Yes! We're back, can you believe it?! Lol, something of a near miracle, me thinks… ^_~ Couldn't help but to notice how you and Queenie were talking about where we live; lol, I'm being nosey I know, but yeah, I live in the country! And you know it so totally rocks!!! She's right, t is just like the Shire when it wants to be. Of course, I don't live in the nicest area of the countryside; I'm only an hour away from central ****London****, but there are fields and woods on my doorstep, so its not too bad I suppose! Though where I really want to live is the West Country, where my mum comes from… *sigh***

**And now, enough of this inane babble – on with the story!!!**

**~**

****

**Chapter Four – Restless Soul, Wandering Spirit**

****

_So huge, so hopeless to conceive,_

_As those that twice befell.___

_Parting is all we know of heaven,_

_And all we need of hell._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Estel froze. His breathing caught in his choked chest, as he struggled to register in his mind what his eyes were seeing. No – no, no, this wasn't happening, this wasn't real… it couldn't be…

At his side, the twins stared open eyed at the motionless Prince. Neither seemed to move, doomed as they were to stare helplessly at their fallen friend. His golden hair was strewn all about him, rippling in dull, sunlit waves along the grassy floor. His pale ivory skin looked almost blue – but that was just the light, it had to be… And the faint iridescent glow that normally hung about the Prince was gone. Not even the slightest flicker of life or light passed beyond those marbleized, sapphire orbs now. To all the powers in the world, he seemed – no. No, they couldn't think that. Not yet.

It was Estel who moved first; he began to tremble. Uncontrollable waves of shuddering emotion racked his body – everything about him shivered with fear and denial. I'm not seeing this, he tried to persuade himself; this isn't happening.

"D-Dan?" he croaked; it was all he could force his suddenly parched throat to say. His gaze did not turn from his immobile friend. "Ro?"

The shaky, pitiful pleading tone in the young human's voice snapped the twins from their trance, though it seemed that they had been staring for an eternity. 

"Law," muttered Elladan, "No…" and he brushed past his youngest brother to kneel by Legolas' side. Estel stifled the small sob welling up inside him, his big, dark silver eyes brimming with tears. He turned to look at Elrohir, who looked hopelessly back. He could see his litter brother begging him to say it was alright; he could almost hear his voice beseeching him to assure him that everyone would be okay, that they were all going to come through this… But he knew he couldn't – it would be a lie. He had never lied to Estel, and he didn't plan to start now. Tearing his gaze away from the grief-stricken boy, Elrohir dropped lightly and hastily to his twin's side. 

Elladan was knelt cautiously by the Prince, almost afraid of touching the fragile porcelain skin, lest it should shatter. His hand moved uncertainly over his cheek, hesitating as Elrohir sat next to him. Steeling his jaw, Elladan gently laid the back of his hand on Legolas' face, holding his breath; and recoiled swiftly with a hiss, clutching his hand to him as though he had been burned. 

"Dan!" started Elrohir alarmed, "Dan, what is it?!"

"So cold…" breathed Elladan, staring at his fingers as though he were expecting scorch marks to throb red raw on them – or perhaps the black lick of frost bite.

At this, Estel could take no more; he flung himself by Legolas' other side, his cheeks flooded with stinging tears and grabbed his best friend's hand, holding it tightly and shaking his body with a fierce determination as though to force him back to life.

"Legolas!" he called brokenly, his breathing hitched as he shuddered with sobs," Legolas, no, come back… Don't leave me here! Come back! Come back!"

The twins' hearts broke to such pain and suffering in their little brother, who right now looked the youngest they had ever seen him; lost and scared and alone. Elrohir nimbly swung himself over Legolas' legs and landed by Estel. He gently but firmly pried the boy's shaky white hand from the icy Prince's, and put strong, comforting arms around his shoulders.

"Estel – listen to me, Estel, we have to stay calm –" he began, but was cut off when Estel pushed him away, crouching protectively by the lifeless golden head on the floor. He eyed Elrohir like a traitor, and it stung his elven heart.

"Stay calm?" echoed Estel in disbelief, "How can you say that Ro?! He's dead Ro, HE'S DEAD!"

"Estel please, for Legolas' sake –" Elrohir tried again, but the boy threw his arms around the fallen Prince, clutching him desperately and letting the tears fall onto his forest hued tunic. He wouldn't let them do this! He wouldn't – he couldn't, he owed Legolas that much.

Elladan pulled back a little, and a sorrowful and pained glance passed between the twins. The elder nodded slightly and sighing heavily. Elrohir firmly wrapped his arms across Estel's chest and stomach, and pulled him away from the prone Prince, while Elladan carefully placed himself between his younger brother and his patient. He steadied his shaking hands, running them first to Legolas' slender neck and them to his wrist in search of a pulse. Nothing… Placing his ear to Legolas' heart, he became incredibly still and strained his hearing for anything that would tell him he was still alive…

Estel squirmed his way from Elrohir's grasp, but found his knees did not have the strength to support him. Half crawling, half dragging himself away, he sought shelter under a nearby tree, he pulled his knees up to his chin, his whole lean body racked with shuddered sobs as he hid his face in his arms. The knife in Elrohir's heart twisted still deeper, and he physically cringed when he made out the stammered muffled voice.

"H-how c-can you s-say that, R-Ro?" wept Estel. Elrohir rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. It hurt him more than he could say to be the cause of the pain in Estel's voice and the betrayed light in his eyes. Gathering himself once more, he rose and knelt quietly by his little bother's side. Without speaking, he pulled Estel into a strong embrace and inwardly breathed a sigh of relief as the boy collapsed into his arms. 

"He's gone," rasped Estel dejectedly, burying his face in Elrohir's shoulder. The younger elf shifted slightly, cradling Estel's trembling, quivering body close to his chest. Already he could feel the heat of his tears through the light tunic and jerkin as his little brother tried to dissolve into him.

"Ssh," he whispered comfortingly, rocking backwards and forwards slightly and stroking the human's dark, wayward hair. He listened to Estel, but he was listening to the trees to, and the grasses… They were afraid. "_Shadow and ice_," they whispered, "_Soul breaker and world forsaker… Ancient shadows and ice_…"

"Elrohir!" Elladan shouted suddenly, his tone sharp and demanding. The younger twin caught his brother's gaze questioningly, but did not stop rocking Estel.

"Elrohir – we need to get him to father!" exclaimed the elder twin urgently, gathering the Prince up in his arms. He shivered in voluntarily as the icy coldness of Legolas' body penetrated his clothes. His lifeless flaxen head lolled against Elladan's chest. Estel's bloodshot, puffy eyes emerged from the folds of Elrohir's cloak.

"Elrohir – he's still alive!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Restless soul, lonely spirit,_

_Wandering far beyond your limit;_

_As the darkness presses in,_

_So your own hope wavers thin,_

_And all the darkness comes flooding in._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Legolas felt his head reel, and he stumbled back a few steps, clutching his heart. No...no, this wasn't real, this wasn't happening... Fear threatened to over whelm his stricken and stolen mind, but he fought it back, trying to suppress it as best he could... But when you are all alone, in the cold dark world between that of the living and that of the dead, fear is the least of your troubles. And it was so silent - there was no noise, nothing at all. He was trapped in a place of heavy, deafening silence.****

His breathing began to increase rapidly as he watched, horrified as Elladan recoiled from the touch to his skin; yet at the same instant the son of Elrond had touched his now empty body, Legolas had briefly, if only for a split second felt a fleeting sense of warmth on his cheek. Stunned, he raised his own hand to feel his face where the heat had been. He was so close - so close...

"Elladan!" he cried, forcing his jelly like legs to move towards the Noldo twin - yet his voice sounded distant and far off, even to himself, as though he were listening to it from far, far away... "Elladan I'm here, can't you hear me? Elladan!" he shouted desperately, dropping down beside his friend. He waved a hand in front of Elladan's face, but the dark haired elf didn't so much as blink. 

"Please Elladan, please!" he begged, unstoppable fear spiraling out of control in his heart as Elladan leant over his chest, and Legolas gasped in shock as he felt a slight pressure on his chest. Turning, he saw Estel crumple into Elrohir's arms, and for the merest of moments, his thoughts left himself and went out to the terrified, shaking young mortal - though if Estel was terrified, it was nothing compared to what the Prince was feeling. 

Scrambling to his feet, he scampered along the ground to where the brothers lay arm in arm. Dimly, he saw where his feet would normally kick up the leaves, now nothing even breathed to give away his presence. He stopped in front of them, shouting again.

"Estel! Estel, please, can't you hear me? I'm right here!" he screamed frantically, tears of pure fear beginning to well up in his once bright, now dull grey eyes. "ESTEL! ELROHIR!!!!! PLEASE!" he begged again, his whole body starting to shudder violently. Suddenly, Elrohir got up, and the Prince's heart stopped as the younger twin looked straight through him, desperation written all over his features. 

"YES! Elrohir, I'm here, I'm here!" he waved his arms in Elrohir's face, but just like his twin, Elrohir might have been on a another planet for all the notice he took. Then it happened - the one thing that sent Legolas over the edge, past all reason. Elrohir got up; and walked right through him. Waves of ice cold shot through Legolas' body, stealing his breath away and making his lungs burn for dead oxygen, freezing him to the spot. 

He didn't know how long he was frozen there; time didn't seem to matter anymore, nothing did. It was almost as if time had completely stopped; a strange and fearful land where everything stayed the same and naught grew, or took shape, seemingly secure and normal things suddenly tumbling and exploding in shards on the floor, a world of nothingness. Finally though, his body - or rather, whatever he was now, came back under his control, but by now the twins and Estel were long gone. Legolas crawled under the tree and screwed himself into the smallest ball he could, burying his face and feeling much younger and more vunerable than the Elven Prince he was. He was scared - more scared than he had ever been in his life. Where was he - what was he? What had he become? And what... The shadow... What had it done to him?!

"Aha... I was beginning to wonder if you'd forgotten me already..."

If Legolas could have done, he would have jumped out of his skin again. His eyes wide, he span in circles on the ground, searching for the course of the voice.

"Oh you cannot see me, my dear Prince of Mirkwood... Not where you are now... You need to come deeper yet, my dear..."

"Wha- what do you want?" he called shakily, forcing himself to appear much braver than he felt.

"What I want... What I want, I already have, my dear Prince..." The voice cackled manically.

"Show yourself!" demanded Legolas forcefully, trying to ignore his heart hammering like thunder against his ribs, pounding inside of him like a terrified animal trying to escape a cage.

"I'll be taking no commands from the likes of you, pathetic Firstborn brat!" the voice snarled, and Legolas felt an icy grip on his heart make him bend double, struggling to breath as the grip tightened. He shut his eyes tightly, wishing it away with all his might.

"Wishing will do you no good here, you foolish child," the voice sneered, "You are all alone, and you will be broken..."

"N-No!" Legolas half sobbed, half hiccupped as the hold on his heart grew even tighter, "Please, stop, stop!"

"So soon, Prince of Mirkwood?" mocked the bodiless voice, "And what would your father think? You are worthless, elf-brat..."

"You know nothing of my father!" Legolas ground out through his painfully gritted teeth, his once-bright blue eyes flashing dangerously accompanying his anger flaring momentarily at the mention of his family.

"I know he thinks are a disgrace to the Kingdom of Mirkwood!" snarled the voice, "What kind of Prince is he who falls so easily?"

"No!" wept Legolas, "Leave me alone, leave me alone!"

"As you wish..." the voice whispered, and the grip on Legolas' chest began to repent, "But remember, son of Mirkwood... I _will_ return... And you _will_ be broken..."

Gradually, the ice vanished, like spring melting a pale winters frost that had outstayed its yearly welcome, leaving Legolas trembling furiously on the floor. For a while longer there he lay, oblivious to the world, and the world to him in kind. Finally, as the stars began to creep one by one into the sky, he began to think again, and his thoughts wandered to Elladan and Elrohir, and Estel and Elrond, and the warm comforts of Imladris... He could almost picture it now; the well lit court yard, welcoming home those whom it loved - Lord Elrond waiting upon the steps, his arms open in a wide embrace to his sons... 

And suddenly, it seemed that before him, the courtyard did appear. His breath catching in his throat, Legolas looked up to see that he was no longer under the trees, but the ancient archway above the entrance to Rivendell! He tried to lean against the stone for strength, but found his hands slipped straight through it. Gulping, he forced himself shakily to his feet, and came around behind Elladan, who was still astride his horse, and by his own mare.

"Atherin," he said to himself softly, a sad tone in his voice. She couldn't hear him... Yet as soon as he spoke, the mare began to act wildly, as though a fey mood had suddenly taken her... And now, as though from far away, as he had heard his own voice, he could just make out her terrified neighs and snorts. Then too, he thought he could hear the voice of Lord Elrond… But it was quiet, and so far away… He could not make out the words…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In his study, Lord Elrond frowned. He leant carefully against the wooden window frame, gazing out over the valley, his arms once more folded across his chest. The night was drawing in, and still there was no sign of his sons and the Prince. Not that this surprised him of course; for one thing, the twins were excellent at disappearing, and to his great annoyance they were teaching the skill to Estel, who was seemingly masterful at it. And ordinarily, their absence would cause him no great need to worry. They were often later than they claimed they would be, sleeping under the stars or wandering farther than they had intended. Tonight seemed different though. He had gathered from a stable hand that the foursome had gone for a 'light ride' just after midday. Elrond did not doubt much that it was either light or simply a ride, but he had not troubled overly about it – not until late afternoon that is. Then something close to a warning stirred uneasily in his heart, and would not be settled by reason; yet for all his wise years he could not tell why, only that it concerned him. 

At that moment, a great clatter and movement of unshod hooves clattered over the cobbled surface of the courtyard. Swiftly leaving his study, Elrond swept down the corridor in a flurry of auburn robes, his footsteps hurried – the sense of ill-boding that had steadily been growing reached its peak, and he knew something was wrong; very wrong.

When he stepped out onto the wide stone steps of the entrance, he couldn't help but to notice the icy chill air, but his eyes darted to and fro quickly over the scene, taking it all in; four horses shifted and skittered nervously, but the slender grey mare that bore no rider was near to madness, half-rearing and rolling the whites of her eyes - Legolas' horse. Fear gripped the elf lord's heart, but he set it aside as the stable hands rushed forwards to tame the distressed animal.

Striding out towards his eldest, his face darkened when he saw the limp figure of Legolas slumped forwards in the saddle. Before he could even speak, he found Estel at once at his side. 

"Ada – you must help him, please Ada!" the dark silver eyes begged him desperately and his frown changed at once to alarm as Elladan passed the prone body of the Prince to Elrohir, who was already dismounted – Elladan's own steed was whinnying and stamping forcefully, his coal black flanks shaking. 

"Ssh Estel, let me see him," soothed Elrond gently pushing his youngest aside. Elrohir came up to his father, Legolas in his arms.

"What happened?" the Lord asked sharply, taking Legolas' hand with one of his own, and laying the other on the Prince's forehead, almost wincing at the bitter coldness of it.

"We – we don't know Ada," stammered Elrohir, "We heard a scream and –"

"-And a biting wind," whispered Elrond before his son could finish. Elrohir gazed at him amazed.

"Ada?"

"No…" murmured Elrond disbelievingly, leaving his son's question unanswered. He closed his eyes, probing deep into Legolas' unconscious mind, searching for the answer that he already knew he would find – yet there was no soul, nor any mind. He found nothing – just a blank, dark emptiness. The Elven Prince's body was now no more than a shell. He knew this evil. He had seen it before, long ago… But they had vanquished that evil! This was impossible!

"Ada?" The small voice of his youngest son repeated. Slowly, Elrond opened his eyes to find Elladan by his side, his arms draped around Estel, who was watching his father apprehensively. The lost urgency that had only seconds ago filled his ever fibre was not lost on them.

"I am sorry," he shook his head sadly, his eyes poring into Estel's, begging them to believe him. "There is nothing any healer upon the mortal plane can do for him now… He is gone."

**~**

**Estel and Queenie hide behind big old castle walls from various thrown objects**

**Estel: 0_0' Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all…**

**Queenie: Oh, but they love us really…**

**Legolas: Yeah, that's right, they do this because they love you…**

**Estel & Queenie: Oh button it, you empty soul-y shell-y thing!**

**Legolas: *cries***

**Well, there you go! Another chapter! Please review and tell us what you think! ^_^**

**Loadsa love, Estel xxx**


	5. The Strangest of Places

**Queenie tiptoes in quietly, new chapter in hand Right, now if I can put this up quietly, people will think it's been here the whole time and won't hurt me... starts to quietly post chapter. Turns and sees many angry reviewers Ooh bugger...**

**SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!!! YES, this delay WAS my fault. slaps self on wrist =S**

**REVIEW REPLIES!!!**

**Jenihenpen; Lol!!! =) We're sorry, but unfortunately Legolas is rather un-huggable at the moment... read on to find out why!**

**Astievia; LOL! Again, I'm _so_ sorry about not updating this! Don't worry; we have a computer in our Dungeon of Creativity, so you don't need to buy us one... ;-)**

**Gozilla; Thanks! =)**

**Lyn; Ooh! You'll have to wait and see about that...**

**Slea; -blushes- Ooh, thanks! =) Yes, we've researched angst a lot... –walks past library full of books on Angst- We make it an art form... lol! ;-)**

**me****; You'll have to wait and see if he comes back! We're making no promises!!!**

**Shadowfaxgal7; We're glad you like it! ;-) Well, if you think angsty fics are the best, believe me; you are going to _love_ this...**

**Anarya; LOL!!! Sorry! =. Yes, Estel wrote the whole previous chapter, purely because I was up to my eyeballs in school-related work. I think she handled it wonderfully! THANKS AGAIN ESTEL! ;-) As a 'reward' so to speak, I'm going to try and do one by myself to make it up to her... hope you enjoy this chapter, and YES, you should go and read her fics too because SHE IS BRILLIANT!**

**lulu**** bell; Well, we love our cliffies! –pats and feeds this chapter's cliffie fondly- Yup; Estel is wonderful at poetry too! Sometimes I wonder why she puts up with me... lol! Wow, ****Kansas**** sounds very beautiful! I live really near the woods, and I'm pretty sure that Estel does too, though if I'm mistaken, I'm sure she'll tell you! Well, here's an update for you! ;-)**

**Anime Girl23; Of course we're evil people!!! Evil is in our screen name!!! Lol! Ah; Legolas torture is our ****favourite pastime, besides Aragorn torture... ;-)**

**Well, after a very lengthy break, we've returned, so I hope you enjoy this!!! ;-)**

**x Queenie x**

**Chapter Five – The Strangest of Places**

_Just look a little closer;_

_You know I'm never far away._

_Just look with clearer sight;_

_You know I'm never far behind._

_Just look a little more;_

_For from your side I'll seldom stray – _

_Just look a little closer;_

_You'll see hope in what you'll find._

_-- Estel_

Estel sat huddled on a bench in the dull, drafty corridor, his lean frame shivering madly despite the heavy blanket draped around his shoulders. All colours seemed to blur and merge into one meaningless grey as his eyes focused on a point beyond the wall. Healers walked briskly past carrying blanket and bedding, herb and hybrid to and fro at Lord Elrond's bidding to the Prince's chambers. Lord Elrond had said it would be…_better_ for him there. That he would feel _better_.

Yet young though he was Estel was not a complete fool and could see right through his father's hopeless lie like the stars through a clear window. Except there were no stars; not anymore, he thought, his face blank and expressionless as he failed to register the elves passing him, granting sorrowful glances and regretful sighs. How could there ever be any hope left now? He had begged his father to save Legolas, to heal him and return things to how they had been only mere hours before; and he had seen the despair in his father's eyes. He could not have missed it, he knew him too well. If his own father, the most renowned healer of all the ages could not help Legolas, no one could. It did not matter what the twins or anyone else said; he hated it but he knew it was the truth. And what he hated even more was the fact that he could do nothing about it.

Vaguely, he was aware of a warm presence radiating from his right. Were they speaking to him? He couldn't tell – he thought there was some noise; but it all seemed so distant, so irrelevant somehow… Perhaps he would just stay here in this dreary, in-between place…

A gentle hand rested on his forehead.

"Estel," a calm voice called and despite his wishes, he felt himself turning to the warmth,"…Lasto beth nin toloden ngalad."

Gradually, the murky grey of the hallway swam back into focus, the soft autumn colours of the furnishings once more distinguishable from one another. He did not speak, nor did he look at his father, but released a long suffering sigh.

"Estel, you are cold," said Lord Elrond softly. "Go and take some rest, or you will fall ill."

Estel did not reply, but sighed indifferently.

"Please ion nin," breathed Elrond, putting an arm around Estel's shoulders and pulling him into an embrace.

"What is the point?" said Estel tonelessly. "Where's the point anymore?"

Elrond frowned, worry creasing his brows. He had never heard his youngest speak so hopelessly before and it tore into his heart that he could do nothing to stop it.

"Powers greater than us are at work in the world, Estel," replied the Elven Lord quietly, "Though our way may be dark, we must trust in them to lead us to our purpose."

"But what if they don't care any more?" asked Estel, pulling away from the embrace to look into his fathers eyes. "What if they just don't care?"

Dark silver locked onto sea grey, and Elrond had to compose his well schooled features to prevent them reflecting the pain shining in the young, silver orbs.

"They always care, my son; sometimes, we just don't understand them."

Estel nodded and leant back against his father's chest, but did not seem content.

"You must get some rest, Estel," repeated Elrond softly, stroking his youngest's hair. "The stronger you are, the better I will feel for it."

"I'm not tired."

"Yes, you are," Elrond told him firmly, "And you must regain some strength."

"Because I'm a weak human." Estel said bitterly. Elrond closed his eyes.

"Estel, you are anything but weak; you are one of the bravest people I know, but you are young and your body needs to recover."

Estel paused before speaking again. "Where are Dan and Ro?"

"They – they're with Legolas." Elrond briefly considered lying to Estel if it would ease his pain; but he had never lied to any of his sons before, and like Elrohir, he had no intention of starting now.

"May – may I see him?" asked Estel shakily.

"Not yet, my son; not until you have rested," Elrond said just as firmly, though he never stopped running his hand down Estel's hair. Even now, he could feel the boy involuntarily relaxing against, his breathing becoming slower and deeper.

"Do not make me drug you Estel," Elrond half-warned lightly, but only the ghost of a smile flitted momentarily across Estel's face as he rose heavily to his feet.

"Good night, Ada," he stifled a yawn as he slumped down to his own room.

Elrond watched him sadly as he went. "Good night, little one."

-=-=-=-

Legolas felt like he was floating in a terrible dream; a nightmare which he desperately longed to wake up from but couldn't.

He didn't know what was happening anymore. He had no control.

Estel was slouching in a corner, holding a blanket about his shoulders. The grief Legolas saw in the boy hurt his heart. Walking over (or was he floating? He could not tell), he crouched in front of his friend.

"Estel... Estel, I'm here, I'm right here!!!" He tried to touch his friend's shoulder, but it was no use. The human simply didn't know he was there.

And yet, as he did, Estel began to shiver madly at his touch. Legolas drew back, afraid that he had hurt his friend. The young man's eyes glazed over, and the Elf was sure he could hear him mumbling something almost completely incoherent. He could just hear snatches of "Hopeless... begged... tried... hate it..."

Legolas panicked. "Estel, what... what are you talking about?" His friend ignored him. "Estel! ESTEL!!!"

And suddenly, Lord Elrond was there, appearing so quickly that it was as though he had always been there. Legolas had just been so scared that he didn't notice. He stepped back. He didn't want anything like what he had just seen in Estel to happen to the Elven Lord as well.

He watched as Elrond called Estel back to the light. Yet as the boy returned, Legolas could still see the haunting look of bitter depression and hopelessness in his eyes.

All of a sudden, icy coils began to ripple slowly through him. Legolas shivered and wrapped his arms around himself.

"You see what you have done to him?" said a voice suddenly. The Elf gasped, and shut his eyes tightly. The coldness grasped his heart again.

"That was you who did that," said the voice. It was drippingly sickly sweet. Legolas couldn't stand it.

"I did nothing!" he cried, defending himself as best he could. "Nothing!!!"

"Oh but you _did_!" explained the voice calmly, chuckling coldly to itself. "You see, your rage, your despair... it hurt him... _you_ hurt him... foolish boy..."

"NO!" shouted Legolas. "I would never hurt Estel. Never!" He clasped his hands over his ears. "NEVER!!!"

Pounding his fists against the wall, Legolas simply let go of all of his frustrations and anger. Strangely, the contact with the wall caused him no pain, which was lucky. Had he still been in his own body, he would probably have broken his fingers.

And the whole time, that voice, that cruel, heartless voice... all the while, it merely laughed at him.

Finally he screamed; a raw primal screech that seemed ripped from his heart. It echoed around the halls of Rivendell, yet none of the Elves passing even batted an eyelid. Legolas dropped to his knees and fell against the wall, drawing his knees up. He hadn't cried in the presence of others for years, but they could not see him. He hardly cared about that anyway.

This was more than misery, more than despair...

This was agony.

"You have to leave this place," whispered the voice inside his head. "You are a danger to them all."

And he silently agreed...

-=-=-=-

In the corridor, Estel froze, mentally kicking himself. He should have known… He could hear now the sound of people approaching the door and turned at once and ran for the staircase, not stopping even when his brothers and father called after him. He sped down the marble stairs two at a time and flew across the entrance hall to the library opposite.

"Estel! Estel!" His family's cries echoed around him but he paid them no heed; he had to search, there had to be some sort of answer in one of these thousands of books somewhere!

And thousands of books there were. Lord Elrond had always been an avid reader and during his lifetime had acquired an entire library of books ten thousand strong at least; they ranged from healing to warfare, from history to astrology, all the immense knowledge of the ages merely as far as a hand's breadth away. They towered in huge wooden cases on all three walls; the higher shelves accessible by means of a ladder that Erestor had long ago discovered became more useful with mobile wheels on the bottom.

To this ladder Estel now hurtled, throwing himself up the steps and pushing it along the floor simultaneously towards the healing section just as his father and the younger twin entered the room.

"Estel please, I told you to get some rest!" Elrond called exasperatedly. "Come down, please "-

"I can't, I have to search, I have to search…" Estel mumbled, his hands flying over the book spines as he moved along the floor.

"Estel, you can search when you have slept; I will help you!" Elrohir pleaded, making to move towards his brother.

"No! It might be too late!" Estel replied franticly, but did not spare them a glance as he eyes skidded from cover to cover in the hope of finding something – anything that could help him.

"These books will still be here in a few hours, I promise you I will help"-

"But what about Legolas?!" Estel exploded. "He might not be! We don't have the time!"

Elrond too came to ladder and forcibly made it stop, so that Estel swayed dangerously.

"Estel, we can search while you sleep, we"-

"How long?" Estel demanded, suddenly focused in on his father. "How long does he have?"

With a sickening lurch in the pit of his stomach, Lord Elrond realised he had heard every word he had spoken.

"I – I don't know, Estel." Elrond sighed.

"Then it could be any time, so we must search, we must!" He made to leap up two of the ladder's rungs at a time, but whether from exhaustion or panic or a mixture, he miscalculated the distance, and stumbled backwards down to the hard marble floor. Elrohir hissed softly as he watched his little brother land safely in his father's arms, bringing what might have been half the contents of the bookshelf with him. Books old and new scattered the ground, their pages lying open and uncovered while Estel struggled without any sense of reason in his father's hold.

"Let me go!" he screamed, thrashing wildly. Lord Elrond's hands did not budge, but he glanced at his elder son.

"Quick, fetch some tea!"

Elrohir nodded and leapt over the pile of books on the floor, heading for the stairs and healing supplies when one page in a dark leather bound book made him stop. Pausing, he knelt down to pick it up. As he read the first few lines, his eyes grew wide with amazement.

"What have you found?!" Estel cried desperately, still trying to free himself from his father's arms. "What is it?"

Elrohir looked up from the book, staring at his brother and father before reciting the first line, _"The Tale of Ranek, Captain of Morgoth was sorrowful indeed… And though his soul feasts upon those of the innocent, he is not undefeatable; for souls may be chained… And souls may be destroyed..."_

__

_ -=-_

_The danger grows,_

_As does foreboding darkness,_

_Blood shall flow,_

_Before you can reach the end,_

_Lost, Afraid, Alone,_

_Wandering Spirit; You have no home..._

-- _Queenie___

**Again, please excuse the lateness!!! Tell us what you think!**


End file.
